


The King-a poem

by TashaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaWinchester/pseuds/TashaWinchester
Summary: A poem created in appreciation for our King of Hell, Crowley.
Kudos: 3





	The King-a poem

The King 

He waits at the crossroads to make a deal, 

To sell your soul and make your dreams real. 

He seals this deal with a meaningful kiss 

Knowing that in 10 years you will be his. 

He is the King of the Crossroads. 

Once your years are up you need to run, 

Because the hellhounds are now out for some fun. 

They bite, they claw, you’re not doing so well. 

It doesn’t matter though; you’re going to Hell. 

His name is Crowley, King of the Crossroads. 

Patiently he waits for you on his throne, 

For he will be the one to torture your soul. 

It won’t be done with knives or other tools, 

But in line endlessly waiting with the other fools. 

He is the King of Hell. 

But don’t be mistaken for my King is not all bad, 

Because underneath it all he just wanted to be loved. 

My King was also willing and ready 

To sacrifice his life to take down an enemy. 

His name was Crowley, he was the King of Hell. 

Long live the demon 

Who once was human. 

Long live the man 

Who needed a friend. 

Long live the King 

Who wanted to be loved. 

Long Live my King of Hell, Crowley!


End file.
